Two Lost Wolves
by Anime592
Summary: Two wolves named Sachiko and Kita get separated. When the two wolves meet back up and search for Cheza, they meet the other wolves in Wolfs Rain.
1. Chapter 1: Kita

Kita walked over to a small puddle of water outside of a small abandoned shack she was staying in. Aftere she finished she looked up and seen a human over by a hot dog stand. She limped over to the edge of a house and looked around to make sure the man with the gun was any where. She had watched her best friend, Sachiko, get shot by the man. She hadn't seen her in a while now, but she believed Sachiko was still alive.

Kita limped over to the girl. She had long black hair, tied with an ice blue ribbon. She was wearing jeans and a black jacket. The girl looked down and Kita. She had blue eyes that looked kinda like her eyes.

"Awwwwwwwww!" The girl cooed. She asked the shop keeper if she could get a steak and she tossed the steak to Kita.

Kita wagged her tail thankfully and began eating the steak. Steak was hard to get but it was the best kind of meat there was. It started pouring and Kita ran back to her shack and laid down. She fell asleep listening to the rain lightly hitting the windows.

That night Kita had a dream about her past. Sachiko, an all black wolf like Kita with emerald green eyes, was walking beside a human. Beside that human was Kita. She was all black like Sachiko, except her left eye was yellow and her right eye was ice blue. The human was carrying a rabbit and a few fish.

Kita heard something behind them and she turned around quickly and growled at whatever was there. Lord Darcia lll came out in wolf form and growled. He lunged at the man and the man pulled out a gun and he hit Darcia hit the jaw with the bottom of the gun. Darcia yelped and jumped back.

Kita and Sachiko jumped on him, but he knocked both of them off. He back up and put his tail between his legs. The human turned his back and Darcia grabbed the back of his neck and killed him. Kita and Sachiko stared at the wolf in horror. He started talking, but neither of them couldn't tell what he was saying.

The ground started to shake, and Kita and Sachiko fell into an endless pit.

Kita jumped up and growled silently. That had happened, but after Darcia had killed the human he ran away. Kita and Sachiko had sat by their master for an hour or two, then walked back home. When they got there, the village had been burnt to the ground, and every human was killed.

Kita and Sachiko stopped trusting anyone but each other, and then they both left for a town. They had no idea where they were, but they didn't think there were any wolves where they were. The only wolf she had seen was the wolf who had alerted the human of Kita and Sachiko.

Now Sachiko was gone, and Kita was going to find her. She walked outside and smelled something pretty, almost like a flower. She heard something sad start screaming, and she realized it was the Lunar Flower, Cheza, that was screaming. Only wolves, and Darcia, knew about Cheza. Sachiko and Kita had heard about the Lunar Flower in stories their human told to his family. Lots of people talked about it.

"Maybe if I follow the flower, then I can find Sachiko!" Kita thought, and she ran to the noise she had heard.


	2. Chapter 2 Kita and Sachiko

**This took me almost a week to make and it feels short. Oh well. By the way, I make this fanfictions just because I like making fanfictions, I'm not going to stop making my fanfictions just because someone hates it or something. Anyways next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own wolves rain.**

* * *

Sachikos point of view

I walked around the city for a while, before deciding to leave Freeze City. Maybe Kita had already left, or a human captured her. Earlier a man with a rifle and a dog with blueish fur had found me eating a hotdog. He shot me and the humans came and took me away. When I woke up I was in a cage, so I broke some bars and left.

I didn't know how to leave though. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' I sighed and sat down. I heard thunder and when I looked up water poured down. I laid down and tried to ignore the rain so I could get some sleep. Then I heard something scream. I jumped up and covered my ears. 'What is that?!' I thought. Finally it stopped and I looked over in the direction it came from, when I heard a wolf howl. "Kita!" I howled back and ran where the noise had come from.

* * *

Kita's point of view

I heard a faint howl in the distance. It must have been Sachiko. I started to run, before I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around and seen the man with the rifle, his dog standing right beside him. The man pointed his rifle up at me and I heard a loud bang. I moved over to my right, and I felt something scrape across my front left leg. 'The bullet,' I thought quietly. I quickly ran away from them, and I hopped that they wouldn't follow me. If they did they would kill me and Sachiko.

When I got back to the hot dog stand, I leaned against a wall. After I got my breath, I put my hood up so no one could see my face, and so it would keep out the rain. As I walked through the city, I watched people walk by with their families and their friends. Then I heard someone hell my name. I turned around and seen Sachiko sitting against a stone brick house with a black cat sitting on her lap.

I walked over to her and we both sat down and talked about what we had been doing for the past couple of days. Then we seen the man with the rifle. His dog was asleep but he was going around telling people about how he had seen two wolves. Me and Sachiko. We both looked at each other and got up. We walked over to a hotel and got a room. In the morning we would leave Freeze City. I told Sachiko about Cheza and we both agreed to go look for her. I didn't know how I knew Cheza's name, but I did. And we were going to go an look for her.

* * *

That morning me and Sachiko went into a shop to ask directions on how to get out of the city.

"I don't know. I've forgotten how to get out." The old man said while petting a black cat.

"Thanks anyway." I said and walked on of the store, slamming the door as I went out.

Sachiko followed after me. 'How can someone forget where the way out is?!' I thought, 'was that man that stupid?!' I was walking so fast that Sachiko had to jog to keep up with me. After walking around the city a little while, we both stopped walking for a little while to catch out breath. I looked at my watch. It was almost noon.

We wasted a whole morning trying to find our way out. As I was thinking I seen a white wolf limp by some people. I heard a gun shot, and me and Sachiko ran.

Someone probably shot the wolf, and he was probably dead. If he wasn't, he would probably die sooner or later from blood loss. Me and Sachiko ran past some gates ignoring people in black armor yelling at us to stop. Before we knew it, we weren't in Freeze City anymore. We were in a place with no grass, no trees, nothing except dirt. Every where we looked there was dirt, dirt, dirt.

Since there were no humans around, me and Sachiko walked around in wolf form. Even the people that did see us would probably think we were overgrown dogs or something. Everyone made up stories about wolves: they were all dead, they were still alive. And everyone made wolves seem bad.

Me and Sachiko walked a little ways before walking into a meadow with a much of white, red, blue and purple roses. Me and Sachiko laid down and curled up. About ten minutes later we were fast asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter should be done in about a week or two hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blue

**From now on I'm going tomake a new chapter every Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't one Wolf's Rain**

* * *

Kita's Point of View

Me and Sachiko both jumped when we both heard a loud bang. I felt something cold hit the top of my head, and when I looked up, it started pouring.

"Guess it's going to thunderstorm..." I said as lightning split the sky. It was still dark, and neither of us could see that well, but I had seen something move near some bushes. I ran as fast as I could towards it, and when I caught up to it, I jumped up and bite down on something soft. When it fell to the ground, I realized it was a deer.

Sachiko walked over to where I was standing and we both ate the door. Me and Sachiko jumped as there was another loud boom of thunder. We both felt the ground shake, and I looked sideways at Sachiko. We both quickly ate the deer, and started looking for a place to sleep for a little while.

* * *

After about a half hour of searching for some where to stay, we found a very tiny cave. We both sat near the mouth of the cave and watched the lightning and rain pour down. The thunder got louder every time we heard it, and it was shaking the ground along with us. The wind was picking up and me and Sachiko thought there was going to be a tornado. But we had nowhere to go, so we got up and headed to a city that looked very far away.

We walked towards it before realizing it was Freeze City. "We're just going back to where we started!" Sachiko yelled angrily. She wanted to find Cheza as much as I wanted to. "Would you rather die?" I walked ahead. But Sachiko didn't follow me.

"I won't go back to that place! There's no food, barely any people, and I almost died there!" Sachiko turned around and started running in the opposite direction I was going.

"Sachiko, you idiot! Where are you going?" I shouted and ran after her.

I knew Sachiko could run fast, but I didn't think she could run THAT fast. I started breathing hard, but I kept running. After about two minutes I fell over and passed out.

* * *

"Hey….Wake up…." I could faintly hear a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and I looked up and seen that man's dog standing in front of me. I jumped up and growled silently.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why your lying on the ground in the middle of a thunderstorm." She chuckled and I just looked at her. Why was she being friendly now?

"I'm Blue." She said, "Sorry I attacked you earlier, but my master kept telling me wolves were evil. I found out earlier that I was a wolf too, so I came looking for you and your friend, but I couldn't find her." She added with a frown.

"She didn't want to go to Freeze City. She took off running, but I couldn't keep up with her and I passed out." I said grinning.

"She can run pretty fast. I wouldn't have been able to run as fast as that." Blue said laughing. "We better go. We can look for your friend later. By the way, what's your name?"

"Kita. My friend is Sachiko." I stood up and walked with Blue in the direction Sachiko went in. Now we both couldn't go there. I couldn't go there, because I would be killed, and Blue couldn't go there because her owner would find her. We both walked in silence, but Blue broke the silence first.

"Have you ever heard of Cheza? She's the flower maiden." I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face. "What?" She looked over at me.

"I know her name, but I don't know how. But I don't know anything else." I said and I began trying to think of how I knew the name.

"She's supposed to be the key to paradise." She added.

"Paradise…..I wanna go there."

"We can both go to paradise, and if your friend wants to she can go with us." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Though I didn't trust Blue all that much, she was still helping me, and I don't think she was lying.

"Wait, when you said 'your master told you wolves were evil,' does that mean there are more of us?" I stopped and looked at her with a frown on my face.

"Not a lot. These people did a great job on trying to kill us all. Come on." She looked sorta angry about something, but I was to busy thinking about where all the wolves were. After two hours of walking I began to complain.

"Blue, I'm tired…." I whined. She glanced back at me with a weird look on her face, but she turned back around.

"Blue…Blue…..Hey, Blue!..." I yelled. After I said her name about thirty times she turned around.

"WHAT!? Do you always complain like this?" She yelled.

"Yes.'' I said with a black expression, and she blinked.

"Fine, we'll take a break." We both sat down and Blue tossed a bag of chips at me. She ate hers slowly, but I ate mine as fast as I could. I was starving. Blue looked at me when I got done.

"What?" I snapped.

"You eat really fast. Also, you don't exactly act like a wolf."

I shrugged, "I lived with a human for about a year before Dracia lll killed him."

Blue nodded and started eating her chips again. After that we began walking to another town. I glanced up at the clouds. It had stopped raining when I was asleep, but it looked like it was going to start back up again. Blue glanced back at me, then glanced at the sky too.

* * *

Finally, we came to the gates of a city. I looked down at the gates at seen a number engraved on it.

"Hey, my favorite number!" I said chuckling.

"Did that just become your favorite number, or was that always your favorite number."

"The number 52 was always my favorite number, don't ask me why."

She laughed at we both walked into the gates of the city. There was almost nothing there. But when we turned around the corner, me and Blue jumped back in surprise.

* * *

**(1,063 words) I think this is the longest chapter so far.**


	4. Chapter 4: Together Again

**Finally done with the chapter. It took, I think three weeks to make. Schools been getting in the way of stuff. Can't wait till Summer Break.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain**

* * *

Kita's Point of View

Standing in a circle were twenty wolves. They l turned around and looked at us, but me and Blue walked right passed them. I glanced back at them, and then I looked at Blue. 'How are there this many wolves in one place?' I thought, 'I'm surprised that no one has killed them yet.'

We walked into the city, without seeing any humans. It was starting to get dark, so we went and stayed at a hotel. I sat on the bed and looked out a window. It started raining again but there were no humans, just a few stray dogs and some stray cats.

None of them were Sachiko though. It looked like there really was going to be a storm. I felt something soft hit my head, and when I looked down, there was a bag of chips. I felt something soft hit my head again but this time it landed on the floor. I looked over at Blue. She sat on her bed smiling and I picked up the chips and ate them all.

After that we both laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Sachiko sighed. She was once again in Freeze City. She had seen another wolf, which was all white with yellow eyes, limp past a few people. Sachiko watched the wolf, and then when she turned around, she heard a gunshot. She had ran away as fast as she could. She leaned against the wall in an alley way, when three guards walked by.

* * *

Sachiko's point of view

There armor was all black, and there was a strip of red where they could see. One of the guards stepped back and yelled wolf. I turned into a wolf and ran towards one of the guards. I felt a sharp pain in my left paw, but I ignored it. I jumped on the nearest guard and I snapped down on his throat. He fell backwards and hit the ground. I jumped back and took off running.

I could hear footsteps behind me, and then I felt something stab into my back. Everything went fuzzy, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I seen was a black armor boots walking towards me.

* * *

I woke up to something hitting metal. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was sitting in a cage right beside the white wolf I had seen earlier. He was talking to a tan wolf with a collar. I leapt at the cage bars and started pulling on them.

Both of the wolves looked at me, but I kept pulling as hard as I could on the bars. I felt the bars start to bend, and I pulled even harder. The whole bar came off and I did the same thing to three other bars. I crawled out of the cage and seen the white wolf had down the same thing as I did. The three of us turned into humans and walked out of the room. We passed by a man and a women. The man sneezed when we walked passed him, probably because he was allergic to dogs, which meant he was allergic to wolves.

We walked out of the building and we sat down on some steps.

"I'm Hige." The tan wolf said.

"My names Kiba"

"Sachiko."

We all sat down on the porch steps for a little while, before we seen a huge truck roll down the road. He stopped where we were sitting, and they let two people off. One was that bluish wolf that helped that man shoot at me and Kita, and the other one was-

"Kita!" I yelled and I ran over to her. "How did you get here? Why did you come back? Why are you with her?" I ignored the other glaring wolf when I said that.

"When I heard you came back to Freeze City I had someone bring me here. Blue helped me. I would've starved if I hadn't met her."

Blue and Kita looked at the three boys with a surprised look.

"Their wolves." Said Blue.

"Yeah, I met them when some people dressed in black armor came and took me into that building."

Kita sat down right in the middle of the road and we all looked at her.

"I'm tired. I walked around a lot yesterday and we only got an hour of sleep at a hotel we stayed at."

"Well don't sit in the road, go sit on the steps or something!" I glared at Kita, and she did the same back to me."

"Do you guys know each other?" Kiba asked.

"Sadly." The three of us replied in unison.

"I'm Kita and that's Blue." Kita pointed at the bluish wolf.

"I'm Kiba and that's Hige."

"How did you meet Blue?" I asked.

"She found me. It was after you took off running. I ran so fast I passed out." Kita chuckled.

"How did you and Kita meet Sachiko?" Blue asked looking at me.

"We both lived with a human for a little while. We've known each other since we were really little."

"How did you meet them?"

"I met them in a building after some guards hit me with something."

Kita nodded.

"Where are you guys going?" Hige asked. "I and Kiba are going to paradise."

"Same place. We seen Cheza a while back and we've been trying to find her." Kita replied.

"Then we can all go." Kiba said.

"Blue?"

"Sure I'll go." Blue smiled.

'Paradise….Wonder what it looks like.' Kita thought and she stood up. 'At least we actually have some people who will help us, instead up trying to kill us.'

* * *

**Im gonna finish Kita and The Sark, then Im gonna start working more on this fanfiction and Noah and Exorcist. Then Im gonna try and make a Blue Exorcist fanfiction. Next chapter will be uploaded in about a week or so.**


	5. Chapter 5: Toboe and Tsume

Kita's P.O.V

Me, Sachiko and Blue were standing near the entrance to some sewers when Kiba and Hige came running. I seen a tan wolf wearing a bracelet running behind them and the five of us jumped into the entrance, leaving the other wolf outside. We waited inside the sewer for the wolf when we heard someone scream. Hige poked his head through the entrance.

"Come on."

The wolf jumped through and we started walking.

"This is disgusting." I complained as we waded through the water.

"I hate smelly places," Hige complained.

The tan wolf walked behind us.

"Hey runt whats bothering you?" Hige asked the wolf.

"Im not a runt," he said, "my name's Toboe."

"Thats Kiba, Kita, Sachiko, and Blue." Hige pointed to us as he said our names, "and I'm Hige."

"Where are we going?"

"To the exit of course." I said.

"Exit?" Toboe asked.

"Were leaving town." Kiba said.

"But why? Where else is there to go?"

"To paradise."

"Paradise? Hey do you guys know Tsume?"

"Tsume?" Kita asked quietly.

"No, who's he?" Hige asked turning around. We all stopped walking and looked at Toboe.

"Is he the one with the scar on his chest?" Kiba looked back at him.

"Yeah, that's Tsume!" He said smiling.

"Okay what about him?" Kiba said bitterly.

"Do you want him to come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean he's one of us so..." Toboe said staring at the ground.

"Where is he hiding somewhere?" Hige asked walking up to Toboe.

I glanced at Kiba. He had turned around and was staring down at blood. He walked over to it and crouched down. He looked up at a hole with a ladder on the side of it. We all followed Kiba until we walked into a rundown building.

"Why did you bring us here?" Hige asked.

"Tsume!" Toboe said.

"You!" A grey wolf with a scar on his chest said.

"Is this him?" Hige asked looking at Toboe then at Tsume.

"I smelled the blood from your wound." Kiba said.

"What?"

"I smelled it here all the way from town."

"Were leaving town and I think you should come with us." Toboe said.

"And where is this little band of yours going?" Tsume asked.

"To paradise." Me and Sachiko said in unison.

Tsume chuckled, "your kidding me. Your going with them because you believe in that crap."

Me and Sachiko glared at him.

"But if we stay here we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding or worse. We just cant live with humans and survive." Toboe stared at the floor frowning.

"Sorry to interupt, but were surrounded." Hige said standing against a wall by a window with no glass.

"Let me ask you all this," Kiba said staring at Tsume, "why did you all come to this town?"

"The flowers scent..." Me and Sachiko quietly said in unison.

"Well its gone now. There's no reason to stay."

We all stared at eachother.

"The flower as nothing to do with it. I stayed here because I belong." Tsume said staring out a window.

"I can see that. The city is a dump." I said snapped and he turned around and looked at me.

"I also have a score to settle with you." Tsume walked over to Kiba.

"We don't have time for this!" Hige cried.

"The last time we meet you said your pride wouldn't allow you to act like a human. You look pretty human now so where did your pride go?" Tsume said.

"No where, nothing has changed."

"Do you have the slightist idea of what leaving the city means."

"Yeah."

"You'll just die."

"Possibly. But everyone's gonna die. It's a natural part of life."

We heard loud bangs coming from outside. We all took of running down some metal pipes. Toboe and Tsume were running behind us. Toboe slipped and fell, and Tsume turned around and grabbed him.

"Thanks."

"Go on, hurry up."

"Your really not coming?"

Tsume looked at him, then they both stood up and started running. Tsume jumped down on a different pipe and kept running. We ran up on a cliff and Kiba stopped.

"Why the hell are you stopping for." Hige snapped.

Kiba looked down at a doorway and Tsume ran through it.

"Tsume!" Toboe cried happily.

Tsume stopped running and glared up at Kiba. Then Kiba started running and we all followed him. We all jumped up onto a building, and then we jumped back off the building. Toboe stopped running and looked down.

"Jump already!" Hige called.

"I was getting ready to!" Toboe called back.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and jumped down. I set him back down and Blue and Sachiko jumped down. Tsume stared down at us all.

"Jump Tsume!" Yelled Toboe.

The man with the gun was shooting at Tsume and another man was trying to take the gun away. Tsume jumped down and the man, who wasn't shooting at us, punched the man with the gun. He fell on the ground and the man took away his gun. We all started running away from the humans.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter i have ever made. The next chapter will be up in a week or so.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Cheza Part l

**The italics are the past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfs rain**

* * *

"I wanna take a break!" Kita screamed.

"The guards will kill us." Sachiko warned.

Kita pouted and began staring at walls. Then she smelled something familiar. She turned toward the wall to think.

(What is she doing now?)

* * *

_Few hours eariler_

_"Catch them, their wolves!" Shouted a guard._

_"We need to split up!" Kita yelled._

_There was a loud yelp from Toboe, but they all kept running. Blue, Hige, Tsume, and Kibas footsteps faded. Kita and Sachiko turned around and jumped on the guacrush and bit down on their throats, crushing their windpipes. Blood dripped from their fangs and one of the guards gasped and backed up when Kita looked up at them._

_They turned around swiftly and kept running, till they passed out on the floor..._

* * *

BANG

Sachiko looked back and seen a dent in the wall where Kita had punched it. Then Kita ran as fast as she could.

"You idiot, where are you going now?!" Sachiko yelled.

* * *

KITAS P.O.V

At first I smelledsomething that I couldn't kind remember. Then I realized it was Lunar Flowers. Cheza was here. Me and Sachiko were trying to find Cheza this whole time, and we couldn't find her. When we were in Freeze City, I thought I was going to find Cheza, but she wasn't thebefore fore we left.

Someone had to have taken her. I don't think she would just leave, and there was that painfull cry. Someone had hurt the flower maiden.

(Paradise...) That word echoed in my head.

I felt something screech and everything went dark...

* * *

**Not a very long chapter, but oh well. I didn't really feel like writing this chapter,abut the next chapter should be longer. There might only be 5 to 10 more chapters left of this, or I might just stop writing this fanfic.**


End file.
